


You Always Find a Way To Make Me Smile ReBuild: You Can (Not) Rewrite

by YumeKamiAika (anarchytissues)



Series: You Always Find a Way to Make Me Smile [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon - Anime Dub, Character Bashing, Crushes, F/M, Love at First Sight, Mary Sue, Out of Character, Unintentional Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/YumeKamiAika
Summary: An attempt to rewrite my first published fanfic that I wrote in 2006... in 2010.Jaycelynn has lived in Canada her whole seemingly perfect life. She was pretty, popular, very intelligent with good grades and had the title of "Canadian Queen of Games" under her belt. It had all ended when her parents had been killed in a car accident. Now, she has moved to Domino City with her grandpa, Arthur Hawkins, and her cousin, Rebecca Hawkins. It's there her life receives meaning... and it's name is Joey Wheeler.this time with slightly better spelling.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Character(s)
Series: You Always Find a Way to Make Me Smile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/564037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You Always Find a Way To Make Me Smile ReBuild: You Can (Not) Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really care for a lot of stuff that i wrote in 2009-2012 content wise, i was really embarrassed of my 'mary sue' phase and unchecked depression was hitting me hard and i wound up taking it out on a lot of people. but i wrote a lot? can't fault me for that. 
> 
> also, in my "revamp" of Jaycelynn... this isn't canon lmao. it gets... wilder while hopefully more grounded at the same time. i don't know. who knows when i'll have the drive to work on it again after WATTPAD LOST THE DRAFT... BUNCH OF PREPS... I WILL STICK MY MIDDLE FINGER UP AT YOU.

A beautiful young woman arrived at the airport, the trip from Canada to Japan was a rather long one; hundereds maybe thousands of people running around, children screaming and a tired voice yawning and yammering over the intercom. Her hazel eyes scanned the crowded room, she blinks hearing someone call her name.  
  
"Jaycelynn! Jaycelynn! Over here!"  
  
The delicate blossom that was named Jaycelynn turns towards the voice, her small cherry lips curling into a wide, shimmering smile. "Grandpa Arthur!" The two then run up close, and share a warm embrace.  
  
"I didn't think that you would be coming here of all places. Especially after... Never mind that, your cousin Rebecca would be happy! She's been asking to see you since the day you left last year!"  
  
Jaycelynn smiles at the old man, dropping her arms down to her sides, then tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Yeah, niether did I but... I'm really glad that you let me live with you... Even since mom and dad's accident... People have been treating me weirdly. And I want a fresh start here in Domino City!" The glowing brightness in her smile fades to a smaller, more sad smile. She closes her eyes, a single limpid tear running down her cheek as she remembers her parents.  
  
You see, they died in a car crash two weeks ago. The young, pretty girl was in the backseat, her mother and father in the front. It was pouring rain, it was as if the clouds knew what were going to happen that day. A drunk man had stupidly gotten into his vehicle and drove like a maniac, going down the wet streets like a speeding bullet.  
  
The happy family were on their way to lunch as it were the mother's birthday. The drunk driver lost control of the car, crashing into the vehicle. The two adults died immediately from impact, Jaycelynn however was lucky and didn't get any massive damage. A few small scrapes, cuts and bruises but she was fine.  
  
The driver got away with a broken arm and was not arrested.  
  
Jaycelynn smiled brightly, wiping the tear away as she looked straight up into the sky light. Yes, she was going to have a new start starting tomorrow, if her name wasn't Jaycelynn Love Trudeau!  
  
Within a few hours, the two arrived at Arthur's home. It was quite nice, it was a large home but nothing too too big. It was white with a few pillars at the front, a small brick path lead up to the front steps, a few lillies growing along the sides. A bit farther away from the home, there was a huge sakura tree, pink blossoms blooming and soft petals gently gliding in the wind, softly tickling her smooth olive skin as they brushed past her and landed in her silky ebony locks.  
  
"Wow Grandpa Arthur! It looks so much nicer than the last time I've seen it!" She smiles, her speckled green-brown orbs sparkling in amazment. The old Hawkins man then smiled gently at his granddaughter, she reminded him so much of her mother, which brought an ache to his old heart. He would never be able to see his lovely daughter again.  
  
"Where's Rebecca?"  
  
"Oh! She's sleeping over at a friend's house for now. She'll be back here in the morning, then she's off to school with you."  
  
Jaycelynn then pouting, biting down on her luscious cherry lips, and two large streams of clear shimmering tears cascaded down her olive cheeks, not wanting to go to school so soon. She followed her grandfather into her new home and up the stairs to her new bedroom. It was pretty nice, with pale green apple paint coating the walls and large french style windows with a magnificent view of the city down below from atop the hill. Long, flowing lacy dusty red curtains hung on the window, matching the plush dusty red carpet on the floor.  
  
The furniture was simple and elegant, there was a small television infront of a small forest green couch with white trims, with matching throw cushions to boot. The bed was a simple queensize canopy bed; the sheets, canopy, blankets and pillows were a little girly and childish that were pale purple with large yellow and white flowers all over. The bedsheets were purple, yellow, green and orange and white.  
  
"Wow, you redecorated the guest room! It looks really nice! Thanks!"  
  
"Anything for my granddaughter! You'll be going to a public school downtown, Domino City High. The uniform is in your closet, and I better not see you modify it in anyway! Kidding, but don't do anything too drastic."  
  
Arthur Hawkins then left the room, leaving Jaycelynn to walk over to the closet and grinning like the Chesire Cat when he heard her squeal of delight over the walk in closet. Jaycelynn saw a few new clothes in here, smiling when she saw a few pairs of jeans with sparkles and sequins. And a few simple tops, two were red and the other was a tank top with orange and lime green stripes.  
  
She wandered around the walk in closet, which was the size of her room at her old house! Then her bright smile faded into a small frown, seeing the uniform.  
  
It was a crisp white yellow button up shirt, with a really short blue pleated skirt that stopped a few inches from the hip, and a light pink jacket and big blue ribbon.  
  
"Ew, pink. I hate pink. I wish this was orange and green, then it would be so much cuter! Oh God, look at this skirt!? Why is it so short?! Augh! Oh well, I'll add some lace to the bottom of it to give it some length sooner or later. Oh, I could wear some stockings too..."  
  
The next day, the young maiden awoke feeling someone jump onto her chest. Her hazel eyes snapped open, she blinked a few times, her vision clearing seeing a young little girl with blonde hair in two ponytails and big blue eyes. "Jay! Jay! Time to wake up!"  
  
"Hnnngh... n-no ten more minutes!"  
  
"JAYCELYNN WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"  
  
She finally sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her beautiful eyes, "Mmmmm... Morning 'Becca-chan." Rebecca grinned then jumped off from the bed and ran down the stairs. Jaycelynn then stripped out of her baggy Cookie Monster monster shirt and into her new uniform. She brushed her silky hair and put it into two Sailor Moon style buns but made it different by making them braids instead of pigtails. She washed her face and applied a little bit of black eye liner to make her eyes pop, people kept telling her how nice her eyes were, so she decided to make people notice them more. She put a little bit of clear pink lemonade flavored lipgloss.  
  
She then ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple and went into the car which drove her to Domino City. "Hey, Grandpa, could you wait here for a bit? I want to see my darling Yugi-sama!~"  
  
"Yugi-sama? You don't mean... The King of Games Yugi Motou?!"  
  
"Yeah! He's my boyfriend tee hee~"  
  
Jaycelynn's jaw dropped in shock! Rebecca was only eight! Yugi was sixteen! Twice her age! She grit her teeth and clenched her fists, oh boy was this boy going to get a pounding! Then then blinked, coming back to reality when her cousin started to speak.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be too impressed Jay, I mean, you're the North American Queen of Games!"  
  
"Oh hush."  
  
The cousins climbed out of the car, and walked to the front gate. Quite a few boys turned and stopped what they were doing, seeing the delicate blossom that was Jaycelynn Trudeau. She smiled awkwardly at them, earning a few sighs of delight and a few boys to faint. _These guys are silly..._ she thought with a chuckle.  
  
"DARLING~!"  
  
Jaycelynn's eyes snapped up to see a group of teenagers.One of them was a rather tall tan male with a spike of brown hair that seemed to remind the girl of a narwhal. There was a girl about her age with a large bust (Though not as big as her's~), bright blue eyes and with brown hair styled in a bob. The last boy was short, with large childlike violet eyes and the weirdest hair that the girl has ever seen. It was all spiky and was blonde, black and blonde!  
  
"Hi everyone, this is my cousin Jaycelynn, she just moved here from Canada!"  
  
Jaycelynn bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you all."  
  
The tall boy grinned, "I'm Tristan Taylor."  
  
"I'm Tea Gardner! And it's nice to meet new friends, because friendship is what unites us all..." the girl then started to babble on about it, earning a groan from everyone. Jaycelynn just smiled awkwardly, nodding occassionally.  
  
"H-hi... I'm Yugi Motou."  
  
"Th-they King of Games?! Wow it's such an honor! And what're you doing dating my little cousin?!"  
  
"I-its nothing too big really... W-what?! N-no I'm not! Who told you that?!"  
  
Suddenly another boy bolted towards the group, almost bumping into our heroine. He gasped and puffed, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. He looked up, his eyes closed with a large grin that melted Jaycelynn's bones like butter on a hot pan.  
  
"H-hey, woo, I barely made it didn't I?" His voice was... sexy if you could say that. It had a thick Boston accent that seemed to make him seem so much cuter. He looked up, his poofy golden locks out of his eyes, revealing the most warm, kind and beautiful eyes that the girl had ever seen. They were a chocolatey shade of brown, filled with pain and it reminded Jaycelynn of her puppy named Joey before it died...  
  
Joey blinked, seeing the delicate angel infront of him. Time seemed to stop, and everything and everyone faded away as their eyes locked with each other. Both their hearts danced in their rib cages, Jaycelynn's full lips trembled as she placed a hand over her heart, scared that it would pop out.  
  
A crimson veil covered their cheeks as they felt love, ectasy and excitement pulse through their veins. Jaycelynn couldn't believe that she was feeling this... amazing just from looking into his eyes!  
  
Rebecca sighed heavily, tapping her foot on the cement in annoyance. "Helllllo? Jaycelynn?! Jeez, are they going to stand there with those stupid looks on their faces?!"  
  
Tristan shook his head, entranced by the older girl's beauty. He grinned, "Yo, Joey, ya big idiot snap outta it!"  
  
Yugi sweatdropped, "I hope that this doesn't continue..." He felt the sting of jealousy in his heart, for he too had fallen for our blossoming heroine's buxom charms. He saw the look in Jaycelynn's gorgeous hazel eyes, revealing her kind and beautiful soul and her eyes... They were a wonderful exploding splash of mesmerizing ideas and images. "Or they'll be like this forever..."  
  
 _ **Partner? You shouldn't be jealous of Joey, he's our best friend! And if he's found the love of his life, we should be happy for him...**  
But Yami, she's so beautiful...  
 **Yugi...**  
You're right. It's a shame that she doesn't like me but I'll be happy for Joey!_  
  
Tea frowned as she noticed all her friends staring at this... this new skanky girl! She wasn't as bad as Mai Valentine, but there was something more... Beguling and some sort of poetic beauty that only the most talented and love struck writer could comprehend and even begin to try to describe!  
  
 _Damn! Everyone is looking at that stupid whore and not me! Even Yugi is looking at her! And he's the polite one!... I really hope Yami isn't enchanted by that witch!_  
  
Jaycelynn then snapped out of her _dreamworld_ with Joey. "O-oh! Hi! I'm Jaycelynn Trudeau." She said with a modest bow, trying to avoid his gaze. "You can call me Jaycelynn!"  
  
"'n' I'm Joey Wheela! Nice ta meetcha!"  
  
Soon the bell rang and the teenagers went inside, but not without Rebecca giving Yugi a warm embrace and a small peck on the lips, earning a screech from the bitter harpy that was Tea Gardner. "Dis is homeroom Jaycelynn, now, I dunno how it is in Canada, but ya jus' stay in one class and da teacha's just switch from room to room."  
  
"Ah, usually its the students that walk to each classroom."  
  
A middle aged man shuffling papers on his desk looks up, seeing his students walk into the room. His beady dark eyes peering over his coke bottle glasses, trying to figure out who the new student arriving today was. He smiled weakly once he saw Jaycelynn, she was cute, but he paid no attention to her. "You, are you the transfer student?"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm Jaycelynn Trudeau. I hope to accomplish a lot here while I'm a student..."  
  
"Jenga. It's Jenga-sensei."  
  
"Ah, yes. So who do I sit beside?" She asked, smiling brightly, crossing her fingers as she hoped that she would be sitting beside Joey.  
  
"Now now, just wait until the final bell rings and everyone is sitting down. Just stand there for now. Oh, good morning Kaiba-san."  
  
Jaycelynn blinked, looking up at a tall young man with the iciest pair of blue eyes that she'd ever seen. It seemed to cut through her soul when he meerly glanced over at him, she looked down at the floor in fear, not wanting to stare at such a scary man.  
  
Seto coughed, biting the corner of his lip as he passed by the new girl. She was... lovely. He had to have her, her long hair begged for his fingers to run through it, her full cherry lips begged for his own to crash onto his. And those eyes, those wonderful eyes, a single glance was enough to start to defrost his heart made of ice. He never felt this way before...  
  
He tried to ignore these feelings as he made his way to his spot at the back of the classroom. Soon the class was filled, a few empty seats due to kids playing hooky or being ill. "Alright, we have a new student today..."  
  
Jaycelynn smiled warmly at the class, guys and girls sighed as they stared at her. Girls wanted to be her, or simply wanted her, and the guys... well they were guys so of course they would fall in love with such a pretty girl! The other girls then noticed the boys staring and drooling and cat calling the new girl, and got jealous and started to hate (but love her at the same time) Jaycelynn.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jaycelynn Trudeauand I hope to be friends with all of you."  
  
"Alright, Trudeau-san, you'll be sitting next to..."  
  
All the guys leaned foward in anticipation as they watched their sensei rustle through some more papers, hoping that the new girl would be sitting next to him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
The room was filled with groaning, swearing and some crying. Seto then stood up, throwing his arms into the air, "SCORE!" he cried out, then blinked, noticing that he was acting out of character. But he didn't give a damn.  
  
Jaycelynn sweat dropped before making her way, her little heart pounding fast as she sat down next to the rich boy. "H-hi... I-I hope we... get to know each other..."  
  
"Oh trust me princess, we will..."  
  
End of Chapter One. (JK I ONLY EVER REWROTE THIS CHAPTER LMFAO)


End file.
